Pale Sand
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#EEE 11px, #AAA, transparent 14px), radial-gradient(#DDD 6px, #AAA, transparent 9px) 15px -15px, #FFF; background-size:30px 30px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Kindness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Sand lol |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | #FFEBCD |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Coyote |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Kamikaze- Owl City |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#EEE 11px, #AAA, transparent 14px), radial-gradient(#DDD 6px, #AAA, transparent 9px) 15px -15px, #FFF; background-size:30px 30px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 17 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Medic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SandWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To keep dragons healthy and safe |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | The Glade |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Unknown Mother and Father, Younger brother |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | The Glade Runners, Aspen Wolf, Storm Leaf, River Swift, Lucifer, Flint Peak |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Whoever but them in the maze |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Healing, drawing wounds |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Dragons who endanger others |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Healing and strength |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | A large knife on his wrist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Sorry guys he is straight |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} ---- Intro ---- "See that guy over there?" the instructer said to the greenie, "He is one of our healers, darn good one too. Don't try to fight him when he dresses your wounds, our you'll end strung up like a fly in a web." ---- Appearance In a large hut near the center of the Glade, a large SandWing is at work, drawing looping lines of an injury he had treated earlier that day. His pale sandy scales gleamed in the firelight light, under close examination you can see small chips and scratches on his scale plates. His palms are large but his claws are nimble and his long, his thick neck hangs over his sketchbook like a snake. His onyx black eyes darting carefully over his drawing, his broad shoulders moving tenderly. He was shockingly large for a medic, his arms thick and muscley, chest deep and wide. The SandWing stands up, revealing a long barbed tail and his sand white underbelly. His wings were small, not meant for flying. He tucks his wings carefully into his sides and walks gracefully over to a corner, pulling out things and sorting them. His sail sticks up slightly in a light brown color and suddenly the door opens and a few runners bring in a wild dragon. The SandWing goes to work immediately, holding bandages in one palm and holding the dragon down with another. His face was frowning in concentration but his sature was bold and brave. His body stayed completely still as he wove thick bindings around the rampaging dragon, his tail curled perfectly into a protective curl. The dragon ran its claws across the SandWing's neck but he stood unfazed, quickly snatching the dragon's talons and tying them down. Blood dropped onto his white shirt, adding to the faint red stains. Regardless of the panic in the room he did not flare his small wings or lash his tail. But his eyes were startlingly calm, great pools of still black water. Reflecting not even the torchlight but something else... something clever and filled with love. ---- Personality This big tough SandWing may seem from afar as cold and clever but as you come closer, you notice his cocky smile and warm eyes. Instantly you can tell he is a gentle giant with kindless to spare and intelligence to burn. You can tell by the way his claws move gently over your wounds that he really cares, he really cares about each individual regardless of their arrogance or hostility. He will care for you until your dying breaths no matter how much you argue. His kindness is known through out the camp but his patientence even more so. Many might look to him for leadership and guidance but he does not care what position is as long as he helps the group. He always says to leave no man behind and he will stick to this motto no matter what. It may be hard to tick this dragon off but it is still possible, especially when a authority figure does something stupid or leaves someone behind him. He will frown and furrow his brow and argue softly bugt just loud enough to be heard. ---- Abilities His claws are well equipped for healing and fighting, an uncommon characteristic. He is quite a good medic and knows all sorts of medicine and treatments. He is amazing at drawing, which he calls his legacy, he draws all the injuries around camp and writes about how to treat them. He is a great fighter and can be usually seen tussling at the bonfire with the greenies. His formidable strength and size can be a great weapon. He can handle knives pretty well but is unused to large weapons such as a sword or a gun. ---- History At the young age of three, the sun flares brought the world to its knees. His village was lucky enough to survive to scorching, but only to be destroyed by the flare. It started small, just a few Sandwings then a few more and then a full pandemic. Pale Sand, his brother and his parents were some of the few left. Finally his father contracted the disease, leaving his wife in shock. Quickly she took her two sons to WICKED and offered them up, thinking they would be safe.... Soon after they were brought into WICKED, Pale Sand's mother contracted the disease. WICKED took her away saying they would cure her, but Pale Sand knew that's not what they had in mind. Pale Sand was immune but his brother was not, the brothers were separated after Pale Sand was dropped in the maze and his brother got a job working for WICKED. Pale Sand has been in the maze for a couple of years, as much as he wants to escape, he has a feeling there is nothing out there for him, excpet for death and maybe just maybe his missing family.... ---- Relationships Aspen Wolf: ---- Storm Leaf: ---- River Swift: ---- Lucifer: ---- White Pine: ---- Bryce: ---- Deep Fern: ---- Hawk Wing: ---- Midnight Willow: ---- Shaded Oak: ---- Flint Peak Gallery Crapysandy.png Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Content (BeyondDeep)